The disclosed embodiments relate to a capacitor and a semiconductor device including the same, and in particular, to a capacitor with improved reliability and a method of fabricating a highly-integrated semiconductor device including the capacitor.
Due to their small-sized, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are widely used as important elements in the electronic industry. However, with advances in the electronic industry, semiconductor devices are becoming more and more highly integrated, and thus, many technical issues may arise. For example, as an integration density of the semiconductor device increases, it may be useful for patterns thereof to have a decreasing line width and/or space and an increasing height and/or aspect ratio. However, this may lead to an increased difficulty in a layer deposition process, poor uniformity in an etching process, and deterioration in reliability of the semiconductor device.